Titania
by Titania La Luna
Summary: From Erza's point of view as she faces against her most powerful and terrifying opponent ever. As she faces off against the man who was responsible for leading the attack on her home town and the use of child slaves in the building of the R system Erza must face her greatest fears and come face to face with her past. Will she triumph or will the fairy queen fall?
1. Forgotten Memories

Warning: This story contains extreme violence and mature subject matter. Read at your own risk.

This story is written by Erza's perspective. The normal text is the events happening in the present time. The italics refer to events of the past.

"Noooo" I could hear Lucy's blood curdling screams from the distance as my eyes widened in fear. "Lucy" I yelled as she was flung through the darkness surrounding us and into a large pillar beside me with enough impact that the pillar literally crumbled to the ground. I ran toward her as I began to dig her out from under the rubble. "Lucy." I held her in my arms as tears began to form in my eyes. The enemy seemed way more formidable then what we had thought. From the moment we entered that dark castle it was one fight after the other. My team mates were exhausted and defeated and we didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The darkness that shrouded the castle was like nothing I had ever seen before. It made it near impossible to see the enemy, and their stealth like movements made them almost impossible to detect. "Lucy. Just take it easy." Pulling Lucy out from the rubble I placed her on the ground as I stood back up, requipping my armor into my purgatory armor. After all, with all my team members now down for the count it was up to me to protect them. I was the only one left standing. Even Natsu was out cold. I gazed toward the darkness. "Show yourself" I yelled. "Or are you too afraid to actually face me so you hide in the darkness?" The moment I spoke those words a familiar sinister laugh began to echo through out the castle as my eye's widened. "No...it can't be" I trembled slightly as I gripped my sword bracing myself for who I was about to confront in battle.

"It's been a long time Erza" the man spoke as he walked closer to me. As he approached closer I could only make out a shadow like figure, however that was enough for me to attack. That voice was too familiar. Could it really be him? I dashed toward him leaping into the air above as I swung my massive blade down toward his head in attempts to strike him. This one man was responsible for defeating everyone on our team. He beat Natsu, and then Gray finally Wendy and Lucy, all the while I had been kept at bay having to fight all these demonic like creatures that relentlessly began to attack me. It was as if he didn't want me getting involved in his fight until my team was down for the count. Or perhaps he wanted to fight me when I was at a weakened state. After all my power rivals that of a wizard saint. No matter the reason, he hurt my friends. That was unacceptable. He had to be defeated.

As I swung down from above he reached up with his had grabbing hold of my blade as my eyes widened. He stopped me dead in my tracts as I he swung the blade and me down to the ground in front of him as we came face to face, my eyes meeting with his. My face went pale as I gazed toward him. For that moment I had been distracted by the familiarity of what I saw as he then slammed his foot into my gut while releasing his grip on my blade. I was sent flying into the distance as I managed to rebound and land on the ground safely but just barely. "It's him...no...it can't be him...it can't." I trembled in fear as I quickly glanced back toward my comrades, worried for their safely. Within that moment of distraction I could feel his blade slice across my side as he appeared beside me in almost an instant. My armor literally shattered into pieces as I quickly moved away from him to try to gain distance.

"Purgatory armor hmmm? Pretty impressive, but it looks like I got you" he smirked as the dark energy around him began to spiral uncontrollably. I glanced down toward my side where he sliced my armor and noticed a small scratch on my skin.

I began to laugh a bit at the comment he made as I requiped into my red pants with flames on the bottom and my white clothed top. Was he serious? "A scratch nothing more." I stated as I flew toward him again. I focused all my energy into my sword to increase its power instead of using that energy into a powerful armor. After all if he was able to break through my armor so easily there was no point in using it. I dashed toward him with my blade ready to strike as he stood stationary. In fact he didn't even raise his sword. He just stood there with a smirk on his face as he snapped the fingers of his free hand. With in seconds I felt an intense pain in my side as I stumbled and was stopped dead in my tracks. I slammed my blade into the ground trying to stop myself from falling over as I glanced toward my side. Blood was literally pouring from where that little scratch had been made by his sword as a gaping wound formed. "No...way...what kind of magic...is this..." I gasped trying to remain composed as I tore a piece of my pant leg off using the fabric to cover the wound, wrapping it around my body to contain the bleeding. I couldn't even comprehend what just happened. All I knew then was that I had to defeat him and fast. I then requiped into my heaven wheels armor as I brought fourth 20 swords around me. They then pointed toward my opponent as he smirked yet again.

"Seems you have grown very strong Titania. Not like you were back then. How is that eye of yours anyway? And how is Jellal?" He asked as he chuckled sadistically. At that moment I knew. There was no doubt about it. It was him. The fear that enveloped my body at that moment was so intense I could hardly remain focused on the battle itself. Not because of the fact I was severely wounded but the fact that seeing that man brought back memories I had wished to forget. A painful and dark past that I had wished to forget. No matter. I had to finish it. I had to defeat him.. I was the only one who could. My team mates were counting on me. I had to protect them. With that moment the blades shot at high speeds toward him aiming to impale and kill him. However he snapped his fingers yet again as the my blades fell to the ground in front of him. I screamed in agony as I gripped my wound. An intense burning pain enveloped my body as I stumbled again. The bleeding stopped but only because the wound itself seemed to have been cauterized by the burn. The burning pain seemed to penetrated my entire body internally engulfing it as I fell to my knees in agony my mind literally flooding over with memories. This pain, that face, that voice. "Noooooo..." I fell to the ground as my armor shattered once more. "Stop." I screamed out.

 _Tears fell from my eyes as I struggled against the chains that bound me. Although I told myself I had nothing to fear I knew things were about to get really bad fast. I was in serious trouble. Although I was not the one who plotted our escape from the tower of heaven I was the one being punished. They believed I was the one who planned the escape. No matter. I would much rather it be this was. After all if I were the one to be punished it would mean that my friends would be safe and unharmed. Such a cold dismal place. If only there was some way to break free. All we ever longed for was freedom. But we were forced to work relentlessly as slaves, building that stupid tower. And if we did anything wrong we would get punished. Not your normal punishment like having your toys taken away or being sent to a corner to think. No. Cause we didn't have privileges so it was much much worse. Being punished often lead to the person dying from extreme injuries. It was horrific. Like nothing I could ever explain. We lived in terror every day of our lives. If we so much as stumbled they would hurt us. If we wanted a break or complained we were tired we would get in trouble. Normal kids worried about simple kid things like "I hope I get this doll for Christmas" or "I hate time outs" or even "I really hope mom does not make macaroni surprise again. Yuck." But not us. We were lucky if we even got fed and if were were to ever complain about the nasty food, we would be in serious trouble. The kids in the tower had it rough but we all cared and loved each other like family. Knowing that made our lives somewhat bearable. Kept our spirits from breaking. So I was happy. Shu, Milliana, Simon all of them were safe because I was the one getting punished. So I was okay with it. However I was still afraid cause I knew it was going to be bad. Trying to escape the tower was forbidden. If I were to surive this I would be lucky._

 _"Erza" the sinister man spoke as he entered the chamber where I was being held. I gazed toward him, tears flooding my eyes as I tremmbled. He walked toward me slowly as I whimpered. I was so scared at that moment, fear wasn't even I word I could use to describe it. After all I was about 8 or 9 years old. Just a little girl. "He then placed his hand on my chin lifting my head up toward him as he stood over me. "Now Erza. I know full well you were not the one responsible for the escape plan. There is no way. That being said I will spare you a horrific fate if you were to tell me who it was. After all why should you take the punishment for someone else's crimes? " He whispered as a smirk covered his face._

 _"What?" he knew it wasn't me. So then if they knew why did they take me? I did not understand. "No... I I...can't do that" I cried as tears fell from my eyes._

 _The man grew angry as he swung his hand toward me striking me across the face as I began to cry even more. "Do you even know who I am? I am the leader of this place. I am the one who ordered the tower to be built. I was the one responsible for your entire town being wiped out. Now if you know whats good for you, you would tell me who it was. Or do I torture you until you break. I know you know who it was. Now talk. You will tell me eventually or this could go on for a very long time." He snarled as he grabbed my throat squeezing it tightly making it extremely hard for me to breath._

 _I could never sell out my friend. We all wanted to get out of there. We all broke the rules. We were all just as guilty so if I was the only one to be hurt then so be it. I could never betray my family. And that's what they were to me. Family. Not by blood but I loved them so much. "No...I... won't tell...I...won't...I...can't..." I spoke faintly as I gasped for air as his grip intensified. At that moment the real torture began. I had to be strong. I had to protect them. No matter what this man did to me I would never tell._


	2. The Punishment

"I remember." I gasped deeply as I struggled back onto my feet regaining my self once again. "Damien Nuro" I spoke as I pointed my blade toward him. The burning magic he used may have cause my body extreme pain, however it cauterized my deep wound so that I will no longer bleed. It may be painful but in a way he just helped me. If I could over come the pain then I would be free to move about without worrying about making the bleeding worse. That wound was deep. Breathing deeply I close my eyes as I requip yet again. This time into the armor that increases my speed to its fullest. My flight armor. May not be able to fend off against his attacks but if I don't get hit then I won't have a problem. The cheetah like armor allows me to move at immense speed. Focus just focus. This pain is nothing. Focusing I fly in toward my opponent yet again as I simply vanish from his sight moving in such a way making it almost impossible for the normal eye to keep up with me. Not only that I doubt his speed could even match mine in this form. I aim several clawed slashes toward his body in hopes that I will tear him apart. I manage at this point to actually cut him as I continue my onslaught. Damien Nuro leader of the cult that was responsible for developing the R system. The one responsible for the kidnapping and enslavement of countless children. This man had to be stopped no matter what. I continued to make several cuts all over Damien's body hoping it would make some impact on weakening him. However amidst the attacks he began to laugh even more. It was unsettling. I didn't understand how he could be laughing while I was slicing into his flesh. With my final slash I then fly back to gain some distance as the dark energy began to envelope him even more. He was bleeding yet his power seemed as if it was skyrocketing even further. It was insane. "What the hell?"

"Are you finished? Now that was fun but I think its time to end this fight shall we. So you finally remember who I am" He smirked. "Now just look at what you have done. Recklessly rushed into attack me without even using a sword. This makes things so much easier. Your covered in my blood silly girl. What a foolish move against someone as potent as myself" He chuckled as he snapped his fingers. Within moments the blood on my hands and the splatters all over my body began to boil reaching extreme temperatures in seconds as I screamed out.

"What the? what is this?" I gazed toward my hands that were covered in blood as the blood began to burn through the armor literally burning through my skin as I screamed out in pain. This was crazy. Did he let me cut him on purpose? Is he just toying with me? At this rate...even I don't think I could defeat him. Struggling in pain I collapse to the ground as I try for yet another requip. Sea Empress Armor. With that I released a giant wave of water around my body to wash the blood of to prevent further burning however the damage was done as I gaze down at my hands, most of the skin literally burned off. I gazed back up toward Damien as I noticed his wounds beginning to heal. "Impossible" I couldn't believe it. Could I actually loose here? If I did then everyone around me would be in grave danger.

 _"Very well then. I suppose I will have no choice." The Damien snarls. "Okay I will leave her with the two of you. If she doesn't talk then I will have to resort to extreme measures myself." The man speaks as 2 more sinister looking figures walk out from the shadows gazing toward me with blood lusted intent._

 _"Well isn't she a cute little girl. What did she do boss?" he snickers a little pulling out a long whip as I begin to tremble even more. "Guess its time to have a little fun. Its been boring around these parts. Guess everyone is afraid to disobey. ahahaahaha."_

 _"Find out who was in charge of the escape plan that is all. Do not kill her we can not afford any more casualties. The R system has a deadline. I will give you an hour. If she does not talk then I will deal delivering the rest of her punishment." Damien firmly states as he walks to the other end of the room into the shadows where he talks a seat and watches._

 _"Noo...please...don't..." I cried out begging them to reconsider what they were about to do. However at that moment I knew it was futile. I was in serious trouble. This was gonna be bad and I had no way to escape. The only way to stop it was to tell them who planned the escape. I couldn't do that. So I closed my eyes bracing myself for what was about to happen. Within moments my body was wracked with intense pain as I screamed out. I could feel their whips striking my flesh as I struggled against the chains. Why? Why did this have to happen. Why was everything so horrible. We didn't deserve this. None of us did. All we longed for was freedom and happiness. A place where we no longer had to suffer from all of this. "Stop" I screamed out in agony as I could hear the men chuckle as if they were enjoying hurting me. But they didn't stop. The continued their abuse for what seemed like eternity until finally Damien told them to stop. They complained a bit about having to stop and then left the room. I continued to cry as my entire body was filled with extreme agony covered in painful welts all over. Some of my wounds had began to bleed as I could feel the blood trail down my skin dripping onto the ground. However, I was relieved slightly by the fact that the men had stopped. I opened my teary eyes only to see a malevolent look in Damien's eyes as he snarled down on me. My heart began to race even faster as I went into a pure mode of panic. "Please...let me go..." I cried out as he grabbed hold of my chin tightly. I tried to pull back away by turning my head but it was pointless as he yanked it forward, now glaring into my eyes._

 _"Now then this is your last chance. Tell me who planned the escape." He spoke as he pulled out a small knife. My eyes widened as even more fear filled my body. Was this it? Was he going to kill me? If I didn't tell him, who knows what he was going to do with that knife. If I told him, he may kill Sho. My friend. I would be heart broken if anything happened to any of them. They were family to me after all. I gazed toward the man as I trembled uncontrollably. This was it then. He was either going to hurt me even more or he was going to kill me. I had made my decision and I was not about to change it. I could not let him hurt my friends. I just couldn't_

 _"No..." Was all I said as I gritted my teeth and prepared for the worst. The man grew angry as he gripped my chin tighter. He then held the small knife to my face as he raised it up toward my right eye. "Don't please..." I begged, however he didn't speak. He went dead silent as he began to slice the knife right into my eye as I screamed. The blood curdling screams literally echoed through out the room as the man glared toward me. He continued to cut until my eye was gone. Blood flowed down the side of my face as I continued to scream out in pain. All I could think about at that moment was that Sho would never have to feel what I had just felt because I had protected him. He would never have to suffer like that. It was the only thing at that moment that kept my spirit from breaking. Finally Damien pulled the knife out of my eye and walked away. It was over for now. However I was pretty sure the punishment was going to continue until I told him who planned the escape. In other words this would never stop until I ended up dead from my injuries. No matter. My friends were okay. They were safe._


	3. Resolve

Damien regenerated to perfection as my eyes filled with a fear that I had forgotten existed. I had become the fairy queen. The great Titania. I had defeated hundreds upon hundreds of opponents. I had even been nearly defeated by Azuma and Kyoka, however I had always managed to turn the battle around and win. But this was different. It was like no matter what I did to inflict damage on my opponent he seemed to regenerate fully. Not only that but it felt as if his powers were limitless. I was running out of magic energy and he seemed to show no signs that any of his energy had been depleted. This was bad. If I lost now. My friends would die. Tears began to form in my eyes as I gazed toward them and then back at my opponent. It was futile. No matter what I did I was powerless against him. On top of that my body was covered in injuries making it nearly impossible to move. My entire body was wracked with pain. But then again was this any worse then my battle with Kyoka? Maybe it was because I was truly afraid of this man. To many memories from the past flooding my mind. It was overwhelming.

"Aww whats the matter Titania? Does it hurt?" Damien snickered as he formed a ball of energy in the palm of his hands. "Now I suppose its time I finish you guys off. Nothing you will do will protect your precious comrades from dying. You are faltering as we speak. Making a reckless move like you did only caused you to fall further toward your inevitable end. And you will die knowing that each of your comrades will suffer an unpleasant demise." The energy in the palm of Damiens hands seemed to grow darker and larger with every second. It was like nothing I had ever seen. The energy was intense as I could feel it from my position.

This can't be happening. Not like this. "NATSU...NATSU WAKE UP AND RUN" I yelled as I requipped into my ultimate defense. My adamantine armor. "I don't know how much longer I can hold him off. You have too get out of here. Please...listen to me...run..." It was futile. Natsu and the others were still out cold and I was not confident my adamantine armor could fend of the full brunt of the attack. It seemed more ominous then the Jupiter cannon. More like an etherion blast. But how the hell was he able to use something so powerful and wouldn't he kill himself in the process? Even if I ran and tried to carry the others I would just get caught up in the blast. Was this really the end? The ball of black spiraling energy seemed to grow even more massive with every second.

 _I couldn't see out of my right eye anymore. The pain was excruciating and there was nothing I could do but remain bound by chains in the torture chamber. I had no idea what they were planning to do next. However I had to remain strong. I had to protect my friends. I began to panic again as I heared someone approaching. I glance up only to be filled with relief. "Je...lla...l" I cried slightly as the boy looked into my eyes. His eyes were filled with worry as he realized I had lost my eye._

 _"Erza, your eye...!" He placed his hand on my face. "They have gone too far" He spoke as he soon figured away to free me from my chains. He helped me as we tried to escape. However it wasn't long after that before the guards caught us. "Erza...we have to fight back..." Jellal said as he began to fight against the guards. However it was a futile attempt that only managed to get him captured in my place. That moment I was filled with more pain and fear then I had ever felt in the torture room. They had Jellal and they were probably going to give him a fate much worse then mine. I screamed as the guards grabbed him and took him away. He was gone. Jellal was gone. The other guards grabbed me and threw me back with the other kids as I began to cry_. _At that point I knew we were never getting out of that place. Jellal was right. If we were going to get our freedom back we had no choice but to fight back. However it was going to take all of us to do that._

"Je...llal"

I wasn't able to protect Jellal back then nor was I able to protect grandpa rob. I was too weak. But now. Now I had become a brilliant and powerful warrior. I had to stop Damien from releasing that blast. Focusing my energy I reequipped again but this time into my Nakagami Armor using the power I had gained from unlocking my 2nd origin. The armor that lets me dispel any form of magic while welding a sword that can slice through anything. Although this may end up depleting the rest of my energy I had no choice in order to stop that attack. I was Titania, the fairy queen. There was no way I was going to let his attack kill my friends. And if I were to die I would no longer be able to protect anyone. This was it. My finale attack. I had to make it count because I wasn't sure how long I could hold up in the form I was in with my energy as depleted as it was as well as my sever wounds all over my body. I however had to force my way through the pain and fight. Gazing toward my opponent I prepared myself for his attack. I ran toward him as fast as I could as I swung my blade toward him. His eyes widened slightly as if I surprised him a little. I swung my blade directly at the ball of dark spiraling energy as I literally slammed my blade directly into it. I knew I was taking a risk. For me to disperse all that energy at once would cost me so I decided to make one clean swipe. An attack that sliced through his charging energy dispersing it while aiming to cut his head clean off while doing so. I normally never resort to killing someone however I was desperate. This was my last resort. I had no other options as he would regenerate from anything I did to him. Wounding him severely would only cause for him to get back up a few seconds later as if nothing happened.

It seemed the man was immortal. In that case the only means of defeating him would be to cut his head off. For my guild, for my friends, for all those I hold dear to my heart I had no other choice. I had to finish this. At the moment I ran toward him it was almost as if my pain had vanished. No I was still severely hurt but I couldn't feel it. Not anymore. Not for that moment. It was like I had become unstoppable. The fairy that should have fallen, soared. That was who I was. Titania, the fairy queen. This pain and suffering. It was nothing. Nothing like the past. Because I was no longer weak. I was stronger now. I could protect them. And I wouldn't die doing so. I was going to end this. Was it my adrenaline. Or perhaps my resolve. My resolve to protect those dear to my heart. To protect the helpless and weak or those that could not fight themselves. Sure I had Sure my team mates were strong but they were unable to fight back at that time so it was up to those thoughts were what filled my mind as my entire body became to radiate with a bright spiraling energy. My body felt lighter and faster. It was weird. I know I had used this form before but it felt different this time like I was unlocking the true power of my 2nd origin. All I could picture at that moment was winning this battle and saving my friends. As I came face to face with that man I swung my blade horizontally at the energy ball literally slicing through it with relative ease. The energy was disrupted and began to disperse. However some of the energy began to spiral out of control as my blade was unable to simple disperse it in one clean swipe. The energy spiraled past me aiming to strike my friends in the distance. "Nooooo" I yelled as the bright radiating light around my body spiraled out around me toward the dark energy aiming to strike my friends. The light engulfed it as it seemed to grow even more powerful taking on a form of its own as it wrapped itself around the dark energy consuming and purifying it, dispersing it into nothingness. The blade then continued to reach for my opponent aiming to slice through his flesh severing his head clean off.


End file.
